256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady, Round III
The twenty-fifth episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, also the Season 2 finale, the last episode in the Lollipop Lady saga and a collaboration with ThePlamzJoker. Watch it here. Plot After an minute-and-a-half-long intro with recap and title screen, Michael, Brian, and Older Rosen are in their hotel room in Rio de Janiero. It's been a week since the incident at The Royal Snatch, and they still haven't found a single clue as to Lollipop Lady's whereabouts, save for the photo about a temple in the Amazon that Older Rosen snatched. After Brian argues about the photo, Michael asks Older Rosen for ideas, who just replies with a random response, leaving Michael wondering why he even asked Older Rosen. Suddenly Older Rosen receives a call from Mark Sabine. Michael recognizes him as the guy who removed his disguise at the Royal Snatch, which means he is of course part of Lollipop Lady's little gang. Michael at first thinks that Mark is calling to tease them for taking so long to find Lollipop Lady, but Mark says he actually wants to help them, further explaining that Lollipop Lady's base can be accessed through a truck marked "Vindaloo Fetish" in the back of the Royal Snatch. Michael is at first grateful for the information and eager to get going, but Brian reminds him that Mark is part of Lollipop Lady's little gang, and that he could be trying to trap them, but Mark denies this. When Michael asks Mark why he is giving this information in the first place, Mark remembers that Augmented Reality Rog recently died a gruesome death right in front of him. Worried that he might suffer a similar fate, he ends the conversation by repeatedly saying "Marmalade". Michael hangs up, and they all decide that since they have no other leads they may as well follow Mark's advice. They head to the back of the Royal Snatch and find several trucks. There's "Loads 2 Eat" (presumably the same truck from The King & Friends Randomness #8), "Chocolate Gingers Chocolate Sauce Chocolate Cake", and "Vindaloo Fetish". After Michael decides he doesn't like the first two, they begin to enter the back of the Vindaloo Fetish truck, but Older Rosen, unsurprisingly, goes into the chocolate truck without a second thought. After eating a bit, he comes out with a chocolate birthday cake (candles still attached) and they all get on the Vindaloo Fetish truck. The truck drives through the mountains before finally arriving at Lollipop Lady's Temple Base. They are about to enter the temple, but Brian hesitates, saying he doesn't want to go through with this, but Michael tells him not to run off again. They enter and explore for a bit, but Michael suspects that they're all just walking in circles. Suddenly an earthquake occurs, and the floor beneath them crumbles, as they all fall down a huge hole, and end up separated. In ThePlamzJoker's segment of the video, Michael lands in one part of the temple, and looks for a way out. He calls for Brian, but he is only answered with a low thudding noise. He calls for Older Rosen with the same fruitless results. Michael realizes that there's no one in, and lists the things that aren't around, such as lights, food, telly, people laughing, jokes, fast food, goldfish, people breathing, plums, the fridge, tomatoes, people taking a dump, jokers, cafes, presents, people snorting, tulips and fans. He continues to list things as he leaves the area. Meanwhile, Brian is in an entirely different section of the temple, not finding the situation very amusing. He hears the thudding noise, complains that this is the last time he puts himself in dangerous situations just because he had to listen to Michael, who tells him not to take any notice of his cowardly thoughts. Brian then blindly flees the scene. Meanwhile, more thudding sounds are heard. These noises are actually coming from Older Rosen running back and forth and crashing into walls because it's too dark to see. He finds a lighter on the ground, and he tries to light up the area, but it doesn't do a good enough job, the area is still dark. Older Rosen then remembers the chocolate cake he got from the truck. He is tempted to eat it, but resists the urge. Meanwhile, Brian is still blindly running to look for an exit, and Michael has found a stairwell, which Michael leans over too far and falls down. As Older Rosen is lighting the candles on the cake, Brian runs into him at the same time that Michael falls on him as well. The lights go on, and Older Rosen tosses the chocolate cake aside. Brian expresses his desire to leave again, but Michael tells him not to do a runner. Older Rosen agrees, and then sees another hallway with more light at the end. They head down this long hallway (after Older Rosen goes back and eats the chocolate cake), and end up in a cave at the back, where none other than Lollipop Lady is standing. Michael asks why she tried to blow up the Olympic stadium, and she avoids the question, telling them to leave. Brian agrees, but Michael persists, telling her to step out of the shadows and show her face, which she does. Michael tells her that he won't let her get away this time, pointing out that there's no window for her to jump out of. She says Michael's just stupid and that she doesn't care, but when Older Rosen interrupts her, she throws an explosive lollipop at him, causing him to get stuck in the wall on the opposite end of the cave. She then proceeds to attack Michael. Michael notices that he forgot to bring wall bars, and has to just wing it until he finds an effective way to fight her. Michael and Brian run from the explosive lollipops, but Brian gets tired and stops for a breather, then getting hit by a lollipop and getting stuck to the ceiling, leaving Michael without anyone to help him. Michael goes over to help Brian down, but Lollipop Lady warns him that if he goes over to Brian she will take the ceiling down. She then continues to attack Michael. He keeps running, but he ends up falling flat on his face right in front of her. She laughs at how easy it was to take him down, and is about to blow him up, but then there is a crash and they both jump out of the way. The crash was from Abdul the Big Guy, still trying with no avail to get Sir Chameleon off his tail. Lollipop Lady scolds him for interrupting her from killing Michael, but Abdul tries to explain that the chase had been going on for the entire night and into the next day. Before he can finish, Sir Chameleon rear-ends him. Older Rosen pops out of his hole for a second to say hello, and Sir Chameleon goes over to help him, but is stopped by Lollipop Lady, telling him if he moves another step he'll be killed, and then notices that Michael is gone. Amidst all the confusion, Michael went over to Sir Chameleon's car to see if he had anything useful in his trunk (after all, anyone with a brain wouldn't follow Abdul without some kind of weapon on him). Sure enough, next to a kind of funnel and some jam roly-poly, Michael finds a wall bar, which he pulls out. Lollipop Lady freezes in fear at the sight of the wall bar, and Michael goes over to hit her over the head with it, but Abdul pulls the wall bar out of his hands and tosses it into the water. Abdul then opens his own trunk and lets loose an army of Lemonade Boys, who flood the area (but stay away from Abdul and Lollipop Lady so as not to hurt them). Michael scrambles around to find the wall bar, but can't find it among the sea of Lemonade Boys. Suddenly Sir Chameleon calls him, telling him that he found Older Rosen, who is no longer stuck in the wall. They all fight the Lemonade Boys, who appear to be defeated easily (one punch makes them go flying). One Lemonade Boy flies up and knocks Brian off the ceiling, allowing him to join in the effort to curb the other Lemonade Boys. Lollipop Lady hits Sir Chameleon with a lollipop, and continues to throw more lollipops around. Michael is hit by one, and he goes flying into the water. Seeing Michael defeated, Abdul brings the Lemonade Boys back into his car. Lollipop Lady reminds him that they still have to kill the others, but Brian stops them, holding Abdul at gunpoint with his own gun. The gun, however, is oversized, and all Brian can do is toss it onto Abdul's head. Lollipop Lady retaliates for him, as Brian runs for his life. While Lollipop Lady tries to kill Brian, Older Rosen sneaks up behind her and punches her out of the way. He starts to celebrate, but is immediately hit by a lollipop, sending him flying into Brian. Lollipop Lady prepares to kill them, but then is stopped by Michael, still alive and holding the wall bar. Abdul wonders how he's still alive and Michael reminds him that he can swim. Michael smashes Abdul with the wall bar, sending him flying into the wall, and then approaches Lollipop Lady, who has once again frozen up with fear at the sight of the wall bar. Michael finally lands the final blow on her with the wall bar, rendering her unconscious. Sir Chameleon arrests her and puts her into his car, and they all leave the temple. Upon leaving they notice that the Vindaloo Fetish truck has left, so they get a ride from Sir Chameleon instead. The ride goes smoothly at first (with Lollipop Lady lying down on the car floor out of sight), but then Abdul shows up, pursuing them in his car and threatening them to hand over Lollipop Lady to him. He takes out his gun to stop them, but Sir Chameleon throws a giant chocolate cake that he had prepared for his boss into Abdul's face. Older Rosen jumps on the chocolate cake as well to eat it, throwing Abdul off track for long enough for them to escape (after which Older Rosen teleports back to Sir Chameleon's car in his usual fashion). The Rosens return to their hotel room to pack up and leave for home while Sir Chameleon takes Lollipop Lady to prison. As they are packing up, Older Rosen gets a call from Sir Chameleon, who tells Michael that Lollipop Lady has something to say to him. Michael goes over to the prison, where Lollipop Lady reveals to him that not only was she suffering from amnesia earlier, but she has remembered her true identity: Joanna Schram, Michael's old friend from university. She then returns Michael's gold ring to him. Michael says his last goodbye to Joanna, then returns to the hotel room. The Rosens then all leave for home. As Older Rosen is chocolating out, he turns out the light, and shuts the door. The 3 of them then return home to England. Music * "Halcyon + On + On" by Orbital (256Pi's favorite song ever) * "Keep It In The Family (Orchestral)" by Hybrid * "Radian" by Air * "Airship Theme" from Super Mario Galaxy * "Nights Interlude" by Nightmares On Wax * "The Vindaloo Fetish Song" by 256 Pi (download here) * "Dreaming Your Dreams (Orchestral)" by Hybrid * "Garden" by ThumpMonks (Submachine 9 OST) * "Aftermath #7" by Aes Dana * "The Antikythera Mechanism" by BT * "Orbit Symphonic 8" by William Orbit * "Blackout (Orchestral)" by Hybrid * "Shiva" by ThumpMonks (Submachine 9 OST) * "Neurobazaar" by Zircon * "Empire (Orchestral)" by Hybrid * "Ice Pick Mike" by Lalo Schifrin * "On The Way to San Mateo" by Lalo Schifrin * "Sea Chase"/"Break My Soul" by Hybrid * "Be Here Now" by Hybrid * "A Step Forward Into Terror" from Evangelion OST * "The First Snowfall" by Lalo Schifrin * "In Good We Trust" by Hybrid * "A Bright Day" by Gramatik * "So Here We Are" by Nightmares On Wax * "The Real Folk Blues" from Cowboy Bebop OST Trivia * Fourth and final episode in the MRvLLR3 plotline (including Rio Rosen, The Royal Snatch, and Michael's Big Zeydon't etc) and the last to be set in Rio for 3 years. * This episode marks the first time Lollipop Lady has been visible on-screen * At 22 minutes, the episode stands as the longest episode in the entirety of TRFC. * With over 25 songs, this episode has the most amount of songs in the whole of TRFC * The episode apparently took about 8 months to complete (though that was including waiting for ThePlamzJoker to finish his segment of the video). Category:Episodes